


Please Forgive Me

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Evil Naomi, F/M, Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Megan Connor are working a case and it goes terribly wrong.  Who could be behind all this?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Fuck or Die





	Please Forgive Me

Please Forgive Me  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Megan Connor are working a case and it goes terribly wrong. Who could be behind all this?   
Genre: Slash and Het  
Rating: Mature  
Prompt: Fuck or Die  
Warning: Non-Con, language, betrayal  
Word Count: 4387  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.

 

Jim and Megan went out on a call when Megan received a tip from Jim’s snitch, Sneaks. 

“So, Megan, why did Sneaks call you instead of me?”

“I have no idea, Jimbo. All he said was he couldn’t reach you and it was important. He said we would find all the answers we needed for the Morelli case at this address.”

“As wonderful as that sounds, I don’t feel good about this. I’ve felt as if someone was watching me for two days now. Not just me, but when I’m with Blair too. Have you had that feeling?” Jim asked. 

“No, but I’m not as sensitive as you are. Maybe there is someone watching the two of you. Maybe they don’t like you and Blair together.” Megan knew she had said too much as soon as it was out of her mouth. 

Jim was shocked. “You knew about us? Blair told you?”

“Yes, but only after I guessed. You’ve been a little off your game lately. And I’ve been worried. Blair said he would help you get back to normal and he did. See, there was nothing to worry about.”

“Here is the address. Nothing like being in a run-down part of town with no backup in sight. Maybe we should call for some and wait for them,” Jim suggested. 

“Surely you’re joking, Jimbo. They would never let us hear the end of it. Come on, let’s go and see if there is anything here. If it’s something we can’t handle, we’ll leave.”

“Okay, but no heroics. Understood?”

“Yes, Dad…”

They both got out of the truck and started walking towards the building when Jim cocked his head to the side and said, “Oh shit…”

Both Megan and Jim were hit with tranquilizer darts. They were down for the count immediately.

*

“Jim… Jim, wake up…” Megan pleaded. 

Jim started waking up and said, “Oh god, my head is killing me. Why is it dark and why am I naked?”

“Jim, I think someone got us with tranquilizer darts. Why we’re naked is beyond me. But if they are going to rape me, please break my neck and kill me, okay?”

“Megan, I’m not going to kill you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Says the man that is lying here naked next to me?”

“Touché. I wonder where we are.” Jim got up off the cold, damp floor and started walking around to see if he could see any light. He still had his watch on and touched it to see what time it was. It said 7:30, and Jim realized they had been asleep for most of the day. 

Megan found him and stood next to him and whispered, “What do you think they’re going to do to us?”

“Nothing good, I’m sure,” Jim answered. 

“Has anything like this ever happened to you before?”

“No, I’ve never had to deal anything like this. They’re probably Morelli’s guys and are no doubt going to hurt both of us.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, Jim.”

“Megan, just remember they can’t take everything away from you. Stay strong and don’t give in to them at all.”

“Easy for you to say, Jim. You’re not going to be raped.”

“Who says? Men can be raped too.”

“Oh God, we both could be. This is a fucking nightmare.”

The lights went on suddenly, practically blinding Jim in the process. He blushed when he saw Megan. He really didn’t want to see his mate’s best friend naked. 

A man’s deep voice came over a speaker. “Detective Ellison, I presume…”

Jim didn’t say anything, he just stood there listening. He could hear four men in the office off this large room. Jim didn’t recognize any of the heartbeats or the sounds of their breathing. He did however know that Megan was scared. Her heart was pounding so hard, Jim could almost see it. 

“Calm down, Megan. They haven’t hurt us yet, so chances are they won’t.”

“Megan Conner, we have one thing to say to you and it’s fairly simple to follow. Either you fuck Jim Ellison or you’ll be gang raped by my men. Then they’ll kill you. If you rape Jim Ellison you will be recorded and it will be sent to his friend. It’s the only way to live. You have twenty minutes to talk him into it.”

She went over to Jim and whispered, “What’s fucking between friends? Right?”

“You’re Blair’s best friend, I can’t sleep with you.”

“So you’ll let them gang bang me? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No… Jesus Christ, we should have had back up today.”

Megan walked over and put her arms around Jim and said, “Kiss me, please.”

Jim did as asked. His heart wasn’t into it, but before long, she started stroking his cock and he was getting hard. _Damn these senses._

There was a bed lying on the floor and the man said, “On the bed, Inspector Connor.”

She pulled Jim over to the bed and they lay down together. Megan pushed Jim on his back and then sat on top of his cock and started riding him. Jim had his eyes closed tight and Megan felt so bad for him. Before long, however Jim got into it and started pushing her up and down with great force. He was going inside of her, deeper and deeper. 

“Kiss me, Jim.”

Jim kissed her, but this time was so into the act, that he meant the kiss. Megan let out a little sound when she came and Jim was right behind her. 

The voice said, “There are wipes on the floor next to the bed. Clean yourselves up and wait for further instructions.”

Megan got the wipes and cleaned them both up. They she crawled into Jim’s arms for comfort. 

“Please forgive me, Megan.”

“We both had to do it, Jim. We had no choice.”

Jim was lying there holding her and stiffened up. “I hear a familiar heartbeat.”

“Who? Who would make us do this, Jim?”

“I can’t be right. She wouldn’t be here. It makes no sense.”

“Who?” Megan was getting angry. 

“Naomi. She’s in the next room with those men. My mind is playing tricks on me, that’s for certain.”

“How does she feel about you and Blair being together?” Megan asked. 

“She doesn’t know yet. We haven’t told anyone yet. Why?”

“Maybe she doesn’t like the idea of you together and wanted something to drive a wedge between the two of you.”

Jim thought about that for a moment and said, “Making me fuck his best friend would drive us apart all right.”

The voice came back on. “We’d like to have an encore. This time we want it hot and nasty. Do you hear me, Ellison? You’re going to fuck her senseless or we’ll do it for you and then we’ll kill both of you.”

Jim knew what he had to do. He started kissing Megan’s legs and moved his way up her body until he reached her breasts. He nipped, sucked, rubbed and licked until she was moaning with need. Jim was as hard as a rock once again, so he pushed into her without any warning. She let out a little yelp and he started fucking her hard. She was never going to forget this. And Jim wasn’t thinking that in a good way. 

Megan wrapped her lovely, long legs around Jim’s waist and pulled him in closer with every thrust. Jim was moaning with need along with Megan. They both hoped they were making it hot enough for the onlookers. Jim never smelled so much need in his life. These men were getting off on Jim abusing Megan. 

Megan began to kiss him once more and came with her whimpering into his mouth. Jim gave three more hard thrusts and came inside of her moist, hot, vagina. Jim hadn’t been with a woman in a long time and it felt fucking fantastic. He didn’t know how he should feel about that. _Blair is never going to get over this._

Megan cleaned them up once more and Jim listened for more of the heartbeat that was familiar. She still hadn’t said a word, but Jim heard her hand something to the man in charge. 

“Oh, you gave us extra. Thank you very much. We’ll be sure that they do this until tomorrow. Then we’ll send the videos of them to Blair Sandburg. He won’t forget this anytime soon.”

“Detective Ellison, there is a blanket under the pillows for you and Ms. Connor. Rest up because you’re doing it again in the morning.”

Jim got the blanket out for the two of them and settled in for the night, holding Megan in his arms and wishing this all would go away. 

Jim didn’t sleep for a while, but finally sleep took him and he became as relaxed as Megan was. 

In the morning, Jim looked at his watch and saw it was 6:00 and nudged Megan to wake her. She went into his arms and began to kiss him. At first Jim tried to resist, but then he realized that she must need it to feel less overtaken. She moved on top of him and made love like crazy. Before long, they both came and lay there waiting for the word on how long they had to do this. 

Jim heard the men packing up their things to leave and wondered if it would really be as easy as that. 

Jim glanced around the room and saw their clothing. _They must have brought it in during the night._ Jim hadn’t even heard them. 

“Megan, our clothes are here. Let’s get dressed.” They got up and dressed in silence. 

“Where are they, Jim?”

“I don’t have a clue. I don’t hear anyone in the building. It’s almost like they left us here to die.”

“Why would they give us clothes if they wanted us to die?” Megan asked. 

“Megan, stop asking me. I have no idea what they’re doing or thinking. I feel a lot better with my clothes on, though.”

“Are we all right, Jim?”

Jim walked over and tried the door and found it open. “We’re free to go, I would guess,” Jim stated. 

Megan grabbed Jim and said, “You didn’t answer me. Are we all right?”

“We won’t be when Blair sees that video. He’s going to be beyond hurt.”

“You didn’t have much choice, neither did I. We did what we had to do to live.”

“Megan, anyone with eyes knows we enjoyed it a little more than we should have.” Jim looked so ashamed and didn’t know how to deal with any of this. 

“It was fuck or die, Jim. I’m sticking with that.”

“Wait until you see the video.” Jim put his socks and shoes on so they could leave. Megan was already done putting hers on. 

“Why would they send it to Sandy, Jim?”

“I don’t know. Stop asking me things I don’t have the answers to.”

They walked out and Jim’s truck was sitting in front of the building. _How convenient._

They got into the truck and started back to the city. They were out in the outskirts of town, Jim wasn’t familiar with the area and neither was Megan. 

Jim found his phone on the floor and called Simon. “Simon, it’s me, Jim. Has anything odd happened?”

“You mean besides two of my detectives being missing for two days? No, nothing out of the ordinary,” Simon said, very sarcastically. 

“We just got away and we’ll be there to file a report in about 20 minutes. Have you seen Blair?”

“He’s sitting at your desk having a nervous breakdown. He received a video first thing today and he watched it; to say he was shocked, is putting it mildly. What in the hell is going on?”

“Did you watch it too, Simon?” Jim asked, hoping to hear the word no. 

“Of course I did. Blair didn’t know what it was and thought it might be something horrible. Instead it’s of you and Connor having a good time.”

“You didn’t hear what they said to us?” Jim asked. 

“Nope, it was just a video of the two of you getting it on. Blair gave his notice and probably won’t be here when you get back.”

“I don’t blame him, Simon. Tell him to go home and pack. I won’t bother him. There is nothing I can say to help this at all.”

Megan grabbed the phone and said, “Simon, it was a fuck or die situation. Would you prefer that we be dead? They forced us to do this and videotaped it for Blair. Jim thinks he knows who is behind it.”

“Let me talk to him again,” Simon ordered. 

Megan handed the phone back to Jim and Jim asked, “What?”

“Don’t use that tone with me, Jim. I’m not the one that just fucked Megan Connor over and over again. Get in here and file your report.”

“I’m also giving my notice, sir.” That said, Jim closed his cell, knowing that would piss Simon off to no end.

*

“Sandburg, my office, now…”

“Yes, sir?”

“Blair, Jim just called. The people that were holding them hostage let them go. They just wanted the videotape made, nothing else. I guess Jim knows who might be behind it, but I didn’t get that information yet. They were forced to do what they did. Megan said it was fuck or die.”

“Do you believe that, Simon?”

“I don’t know what I believe. I do know that Jim wouldn’t take off for two days and fuck his partner while out in a case and then tape it to send to you. Does any of that make sense?”

“They were forced to do this?” Blair asked, hopefully. 

“Yes, but Jim is giving his notice and doesn’t want you around him. He knows that he screwed up.”

“Not if he was forced, Simon. That makes a big difference.”

“You could forgive him for what he did with Megan Connor?”

“If they had to do it. I want to hear the entire story and so should you,” Blair almost shouted. 

“They’re on their way in. Sit in here and wait. Where is the tape? We don’t want anyone else seeing it, Sandburg.”

“I’ve got it in my backpack. No one will see it but the two of us.”

“Coffee?”

“I could use a cup. Thank you.”

As he poured a cup for Blair, he said, “Megan said that Jim might know who is behind this. I’m anxious to hear that.”

“Me too. We would have someone to arrest and try for this. I don’t want Jim and Megan to feel bad about it.”

“Blair, you were upset and mad about it yourself. What changed your mind?”

“I didn’t know that someone was forcing them to do this.”

“It’s just my opinion, but they looked like they enjoyed themselves.” Simon sounded angry. 

“Well, things change, Simon. And I don’t want you treating Jim or Megan like shit.”

“Since when are you the boss?” An angry Simon was back in force. 

“Let’s wait and see what they say before we condemn them.”

*

“I think I’m going back to Australia. I can’t come between you and Sandy.” Megan was looking out the window as she talked. She hadn’t looked at Jim once since this entire thing happened. 

“No need. Blair is leaving me.”

Megan started to softly cry and Jim wanted to join in badly. He felt like his life was over and all because of this. 

Jim pulled into the parking garage and they got out and walked to the elevator. 

“Do you think everyone knows?” Megan asked. 

“No, just Blair and Simon.”

“God, I wish we could have a do-over.”

“So do I, Megan, so do I.”

They walked off the elevator and Henri and Rafe greeted them and patted them on the back for being all right. 

“We have to talk to Simon,” Jim said, quite coldly. 

“Oh, oh. Something is going on,” Rafe guessed. 

Jim knocked on the door and said, “Simon, I’m going to file my report and then I’m leaving. I’m not giving notice, just leaving is best.”

“Oh for God’s sake, get in here and tell us what happened,” Simon said, yanking Jim and Megan into his already crowded office. 

Jim had still not looked at Blair. Blair could see the shame on both of their faces and knew that it was going to be bad. 

“What happened?” Simon wanted to know. 

Jim explained in detail what had happened and told them about the people that were making them do this. 

When he was done, Megan said, “But Jim heard Sandy’s mom in the office.”

“My mother? You’re going to blame my mother?” Blair barked. 

“Megan, why did you have to tell him that? He was better off not knowing about it.”

“Why would my mother do something so sick and devious?”

“I don’t know, Blair. I just know that if it wasn’t her, it was a twin. She didn’t talk. She wrote things down. So I didn’t hear her voice. But I did hear her heartbeat and I know she was there.”

Simon looked at Blair and asked, “How does your mom feel about you and Jim being a couple?”

“What difference does it make?” Blair asked. 

“It does make a difference if she had something to do with it. I’m putting an APB out on her and if we find her in town, we’re bringing her in for questioning.” Simon picked up his phone and put out the APB on her along with a current picture that was on his computer. 

“Jim, you honestly think my mother would do something so horrible as this just because she doesn’t like me dating a cop?”

Still looking at the floor, Jim answered, “I think it doesn’t matter if she was there or not. We’re not going to do anything, so why even bother? No one would believe us anyhow.”

“Jim and Megan, go sit at your desks and file your reports. I want them on my desk in 20 minutes or so. Get busy.” Simon held his door open and the two detectives walked out and went to their desks. 

“I want you to cancel the APB on my mom. That’s just hogwash.” Blair was pacing in Simon’s office. 

“Whether or not it is, we’ll have to see what she says. I trust Jim’s senses because of you, Blair. Are you telling me now that Jim is wrong all the time?”

“He probably heard someone that sounded like her, but it couldn’t be her. First of all, she called me earlier and said she was in Denver.”

“Did she call on the desk phone?”

“Yes, at Jim’s desk. She must have tried me and I didn’t answer my cell.”

“We’re going to trace the number and see where it came from. I bet you money, she’s in town.”

“So you’re telling me that she just destroyed three people’s lives because she doesn’t like my boyfriend?” Blair asked very sarcastically. 

“I do think that, Blair. Now sit down and let’s wait for the reports. Can you read them without getting angry?”

“Yes, I’ll keep my head on straight.”

Simon picked up the phone and asked to have the calls from Jim’s phone checked to see where they came from. Once Simon was done with that, he felt better. 

“Simon, everyone is going to be so embarrassed when they find out my mom is in Denver.”

“Whatever,” Simon said, coldly. Suddenly, he knew that Jim was right - Naomi had something to do with this. He could feel it in his bones. 

Simon’s phone rang and he answered. He took the numbers down and thanked the person on the other end of the line.

“What is your mom’s number? Was it one of these?” Simon had six numbers and he was dying to hear what Blair said. 

“There must be some mistake. None of these numbers are my mom’s number and none of them are from Denver. Where was she calling from?”

“Good question, Blair. I think she’s in town and did something unspeakable to Jim and Megan to make you angry enough to leave Jim.”

“I can’t believe that, Simon. My mom would never hurt Jim, no matter what she thought of us being together.”

“Jim begs to differ, Blair. He knows his sounds and if he heard her, she was there.”

Simon’s phone rang again and it was an officer that had Naomi Sandburg in custody. He needed to know what to do with her. Simon told him to bring her to his office at the station and he’d take care of everything from then on.

“I don’t fucking believe this. She ruined Jim and Megan’s life to keep us apart? What the fuck is wrong with her?”

“I don’t have a clue, Blair. But she’s on her way here. I’m going to get Jim and Megan out of the picture and it’ll just be you and me asking her questions. Nothing can be done anyhow.”

“Oh, something can be done. I’m never talking to her again. And now I’m telling her that she’s on my shit list. She’ll never be off it.”

“But see, it worked. Jim isn’t looking at you, isn’t talking to you or anything else. So she won. That’s all that’s important to her.”

“Go move Megan and Jim, so they don’t see her. I don’t want Jim to kill her.”

“I’ll move them into the conference room right now.” Simon walked out and told Jim and Megan what was going on. They both left in a hurry and none too soon, because off the elevator came a very pissed off Naomi Sandburg.

“Captain Banks, I demand that this officer lets me go right now.”

Simon ignored her and said to the cop, “Take her into my office. I’ll be right in.”

“Don’t you touch me, you pig…” 

Blair was standing there when she walked in. “Fancy meeting you here, mom. What happened to Denver?”

Simon walked in right after her. 

“It got cancelled. Big deal, why was there an APB out on me?”

“Mom, how could you do that to Jim and Megan? I’ll never understand. I will never forgive you and you’ve ruined two good cops. Megan is talking about leaving the country and Jim has put in his notice. But I want you to know that I’m not only staying with him, but I’m going to ask him to marry me. We can have a service with a priest we know. It may not be legal, but it’s enough for us.”

“Oh honey, did you see him doing that to Megan? He enjoyed it. He’s a lousy, cheating cop and you deserve so much better. You’ll do much better when you move on.”

“I’m not moving on, Mom. I’m staying right where I am. I’ll continue to live with Jim and love him forever. I’ve talked to Simon about becoming a consultant for Major Crimes and leaving the university altogether. So you’re losing all the way around. Not to mention that you’ll never be allowed to talk to me again. I never want to see you from this day forward and if you ever do anything like this to Jim again, I’ll hire someone to take care of you. Jim might be a lousy cop, as you like to call him, but he’s my lover, my friend and my partner. Game’s over, Mom. You lose everything. Now, get out of my life and this station.”

“Oh no, Blair. You’re coming with me.”

“Simon, I would like a restraining order put on her, please?”

“Doing it right now, Blair. Naomi, if you go within 50 feet of Blair, you’ll be arrested. So I’d advise you to get out of Dodge and never look back. Now, let me walk you to the elevator and don’t ever come back.”

“You’ll all be sorry. This isn’t over…”she screamed as she got on the elevator. 

Blair came out of Simon’s office and said, “I need to apologize to two very good friends of mine. We’ll be back.”

“Tell them the report is no longer needed. We can’t do anything about it anyhow.”

“You’re right. I’m going to go in and beg for forgiveness from both of them. And then we can all move on.”

“Good luck, Blair,” Simon said, as he walked back into his office. 

Blair walked into the conference room and smiled at his friends. “You can stop the reports. There is nothing we can do about it anyhow. So we know it was Naomi. Jim, I’m so sorry for her doing this to you and Megan. I hope someday you’ll both be able to forgive me. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. I’m sorry I treated you like shit earlier. I’m just plain sorry.”

Jim got up and pulled Blair into his arms and hugged him till Blair could hardly breathe. “I love you, Chief. There is no reason for you to be sorry. It’s all your mom. She didn’t want us together, did she?”

“No, she didn’t. Megan, I’m hoping we can remain best mates. Can we?”

Megan hugged him so hard and then started crying. Blair patted her back and said, “You’ll always be my best mate, Megan.”

Jim said, “There is something I need to tell you, Blair. We’re sorry. We’ll always be sorry and from the bottom of my heart I’ll always need forgiveness.”

“You’re forgiven. Now, let’s destroy these files and go out for some dinner. I hear both of your stomachs growling.”

“Sandy, on a darker note, I just wanted to tell you that I’m on the pill. There won’t be any surprises.”

“Thank God for that. Okay, let’s go to dinner,” Blair said, feeling much better about everything. 

Jim and Megan knew that they didn’t deserve this good man. But they accepted him anyhow. 

The end


End file.
